I think I wanna marry you
by genisis love
Summary: Just a short story of Dimitri and Rose, what we all hopes will happen. Let know what you think, would love any advice on how to make my writing better.


I think I wanna marry you.

This story is inspired from Bruno Mars Song "Marry You"

I have watched Lissa look like a nervous wreak for two weeks, and she refuses to tell me what is up. This is the time that not having the bond really sucks. I am now watching her while she is sitting at her desk, tapping a pencil while trying and failing to finish some boring paperwork for her next Council meeting. The other Guardian who is across the room can see my irritation, and is smirking. Does everyone know what the hell is going on but me?

"Seriously Liss , what is going on? I can't take anymore of the tapping." Lissa jumped and looked at me , like she forgot I was there.  
"Nothing Rose, everything is fine." I could clearly see she was hiding something , bond or not, I could always read her. So the fact she was so tight lipped was driving me crazy. "Lissa this is driving me crazy , tell me what is going on"  
"I am the one who is going crazy remember?" Her smirk did nothing to get rid of my now sour mood. "Not funny Lissa"

She went back to her work, and when my replacements came , i said my goodbyes and headed to my apartment, the home i shared with Dimitri.

When I got home Dimitri wasnt home, which was surprising because he is off today and he had told me he didnt have any plans for tonight. I walked into our room , there was a letter from Dimitri.

 _Roza,_

 _I went out with Eddie and Christian, I will be out for a while, how about you join me for dinner tonight ? Meet me at the Gazebo._

 _Dimitri_

 _The Gazebo was one of his favorite places, it had amazing food and was named after the Gazebo it had outside in the front. I went to go shower when there was a knock at my door. Answering it , I saw that a box was left at the door, which was creeping me out. I opened the box to find the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, red satin that would hug every curve, and a plunge neck line that was borderline indecent. This dress was so me, but definatly not Dimitri which made me even more curious to know why he chose such a beautiful dress for a dinner. Without another thought i got into the shower, cleaned up, did my make up a dark smoky color with red lips , and left my hair down in soft long curls, excatly how Dimitri loves it. By the time i was finished , it was time to meet him there for dinner, so i slipped on my heals and headed out._

 _Once i approached the Gazebo, I saw Dimitri, and my breath stopped. He looked divine, wearing a dress shirt the same color to match my dress, black slacks and his hair pulled back. I gave him a smile and hugged him. Thats when a huge croud of people jumped out , and the song Marry Me started playing, this group was dancing in perfect Sync. I was trying to figure out who the lucky girl was but noone was standing there through the song, when i realized Dimitri was on one knee looking at me. All around me i could see the people we both love , Liss and Christian, Adrian and Sydney, Jill and Eddie , even my mother and father. I looked at Dimitri in complete shock._

 _"Roza,moya lyubov' , my love, having you in my life has been the best 3 years I could of ever asked for, you are the most beautiful , strong , loving women i have ever met. You are my light , my life, Will you marry me?" By this time, I am in tears, my hand is shaking and I dont really think speaking will be something I am capable of so I nod my head and he smiles and swoops me up in his arms as the croud goes wild._

 _Im engaged, I am going to get married , I am going to be Rose Belikov, just the thought puts a smile on my face. Once Dimitri set me down, everyone crowded around for hugs._

 _I could see around me, my friends and family, and couldnt believe they all had been in on this and didnt spill not one time._

 _My mother and father hugged me, the tough Janine Hathaway tearing up, honestly I havent ever really seen her cry "I am so proud of you Rose, I love you." Hearing that shocked me, we have worked through alot of the problems from the past , but she never was a very lovey person, it was just her personality, but it meant so much more to me when she did say it._

 _Talking to everyone, hugging them as they all gave us a happy smile and congragulated us , finally came to an end with just me and Dimitri sitting in the gazebo_

 _"I love you so much Comrade, I can't believe you planned all of this." I smiled at him. He had made this so special, and as I gazed into his eyes I saw complete love_

 _"I would do anything for you Milaya , I am just happy you said yes!" ,"What else would I say , you are my life Dimitri" I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I saw flashes and looked over to see Lissa snapping shots and then she took off, very unqueen like might i add. I heard Dimitri chuckle and new that I couldn't wait to plan the next phase of our lives._

 _1 year later_

 _Today was the day, I was going to become Rose Belikov, and spend the rest of my life with the man who stole my heart. My current situation was i was being fanned over by my best friend Lissa, she had done my nails, my make up and hair , now she was helping my slip on my dress, my mother at my other side and Olena, Dimitris mom all smiles. We were able to bring all the Belikovs to Court for this day, and for that i couldnt be happier, I wanted all of our family there._

 _Once I was strapped in , a knock alerting us it was time, my father , Abe Mazur waiting._

 _"You look beautiful kiz." I could see in his eyes how proud he was to be here for me, we may not have known eachother long but our relationship had grew these last couple years and I had become very close to him._

 _"Thank you old man" I smiled as he smirked, we began our walk, in front of us Sonya, Sydney and Lissa. It was finally time, I looked over and saw DImitri, tears in his eyes as he watched me walk down the isle._  
 _My parents, met at the front and gave me away._

 _I barley heard the ceremony , my eyes glued to Dimitri, smiling like an idiot, we said our vows, slipped our rings on and shared the first kiss as "Mr and Mrs Belikov._


End file.
